


Tight Fit

by Cutepuppy911



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cars, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV? IDK, sounds like porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutepuppy911/pseuds/Cutepuppy911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and levi in a Tight Fit. (sorry this may suck it's 5 AM and i haven't slept in like two days so. First work on AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit

“Levi, I don’t think it’s gonna fit” 

“Erwin I’m telling you it’s fine, I’ve done this before. Just go slow, don’t stop, and don’t just ram it in this time!”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Yeah, yeah, tell it to my rear end. Now come on,you’re still not inside all the way, Damn it”

“I’m telling you levi the whole thing won’t fit!”

“Ugh! Damn it Smith pull out I’ll show you how it’s done!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Levi we can’t keep doing this every day, we just wasted a hour.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess starting tomorrow I’ll just park my bike outside. Since you’re to much of a wussy to pull your car into the garage.”

“No, I’ll park outside! I just don't want to hit your motorcycle again.”

“No, I’m parking outside. Your car is too nice and it will get stolen or broken into. I can see those little thugs across the street eyeing your car now.”

“Levi, your bike is pretty nice too.”

“Yeah, maybe seven years ago and before you rear ended me for the third time might I add, besides people in the underground area know my bike and no one is dumb enough to knowingly steal from me again.”

“Wait, so is that story about you killing the guy that broke into your house true?”

“What! No, who the hell to you that dumb ass story?”

“Hange….”

“Why am I surprised?”

“Actually speaking of Hange, I can see them running this way.”

“Aw shit, quick let's run inside and act like we’re not home!”

“ERWIN, LEVI WAIT I WANNA TALK TO YOU!”

“Hmm.. looks like they’ve already spotted us, levi might as well wait and see what they wants.”

“No, now come on squeeze your big ass through the door.”

“Levi, hello how are you, i was just coming to talk to you about-”

“Zip it Zoe, can’t talk right now Erwin was just about to go inside and fuck my brains out! So bye!”

“Oh ok, remember to drink lots of water before and after and in between rounds!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ehhhhh, now that that’s over.”

“Are you always so mean to your friends?”

“Eh Zoe understands.”

“She knows you just lied to her?”

“Who said I was lying?”

“OH!”

“After you Mister Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked! I'm still very inexperienced with writing so please leave reviews with ways you think I can improve!


End file.
